Debugging conventional systems which incorporate system-on-chip and integrated circuits typically require them to be connected to a debugger device using one or more cables. The form-factors of these systems and platforms are becoming smaller for each generation. Likewise, the number of wired-ports or pins on these systems have drastically reduced such that many of these devices do not have wired ports or pins for debugging purposes. Due to this trend, a new debugging solution is needed. The present disclosure addresses this need.